НЕЖДАНЧИК
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: Пить надо меньше! Особенно с Региной
1. НЕЖДАНЧИК

_**В ТРАКТИРЕ «У БАБУШКИ»**_

\- Мне необходимо выпить, - Регина пристально смотрит на Бабушку и та молча ставит перед мэром стакан.

\- Можно к тебе присоединиться?

Эмма. Регина явно недовольна — хмурая, сердито морщится и обречённо вздыхает.

\- Если я даже скажу, что нельзя вы, Мисс Свон, всё равно не уйдёте…

\- Не уйду, - подтверждает Эмма. - Мне того же. Вечер трудного дня?

Регина только невесело усмехается в ответ.

\- И вечер, и сам день.

\- Опять Лерой?

Регина смотрит Эмме прямо в глаза и широко улыбается.

\- И наш Ворчун, и вы сами, Мисс Свон. И все эти проклятые бумаги… Кажется, что я наложила Проклятие прежде всего на саму себя… В Подземном Царстве Гадес наказал Кору обратив мою мать из бывшей Королевы опять в мельничиху — мешки с мукой и тачка. Меня, в качестве наказания, видимо ждёт письменный стол и горы, завалы бумаг. И Лерой на сладкое. Чтобы не сильно заскучать.

\- Там теперь Артур за главного. Он бывший Король, а не сбрендившее древнее божество.

 _ **Продолжение «банкета» у Миллс…**_

\- Кора ВСЕГДА хотела как лучше. Так, как по ЕЁ мнению, будет лучше для меня, её любимой и «единственной» дочери…

Эмма молча кивает.

\- Может быть это даже хорошо, что я выросла в другом мире? Одна. И обрела родителей, когда уже стала взрослым, самостоятельным человеком. Я всё своё детство мечтала как можно скорее стать взрослой, чтобы никто не решал за меня… Все ошибки, промахи, все глупости я творила самостоятельно… Сама.

Регина мрачно усмехается.

\- Кора убила Дэниэла. Заставила меня выйти замуж за нелюбимого. Но это я наложила Проклятие. Не Кора. Это я убила собственного отца. Не она. Это я и никто другой творил страшное зло.

\- Ты сожалеешь об этом?

Регина с ироничной улыбкой хмыкает и делает ещё один большой глоток из стакана.

\- А толку то? От моих сожалений.

Эмма одним глотком опустошает свой стакан.

\- Я была воровкой. Я мошенничала. Отсидела в тюрьме почти год. Отказалась от собственного сына. Ухлопала эту несчастную дурочку Круэллу… Меня тоже трудно назвать сильно светлым человеком…

Регина поднимает свой стакан.

\- Прозит, шериф.

Эмма сама наполняет свой стакан. Подруги чокаются.

\- Прозит. И мы с тобой расплачиваемся за всё нами сотворённое, Регина. Теряем любимых. Я всё ещё чувствую в себе Тьму. Можно сказать, что я расплатилась по долгам родителей — вернула долг Лилит. С процентами.

Регина смотрит Эмме в лицо со странной улыбкой на губах. Эмма хмурится.

\- Что такое, Регина?

Повисает пауза. Регина только собирается подняться с дивана. «Уже довольно поздно, а нам обеим завтра рано вставать, Мисс Свон. Посиделки закончились» как Эмма сжимает ладонями щёки Миллс и целует её. Левый глаз, правый, нос, немного помедлив в губы. Регина в лёгком шоке от этой нежданной ласки но отвечает на поцелуй. Они так и сидят несколько минут не размыкая объятий. Сердце Эммы колотится как бешеное. Голова кружится… Наконец, они отрываются друг от друга и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Регина улыбается.

\- Что?

\- Ничего… Это какое то безумие… - выдыхает Регина.

\- Ага. Мы просто с тобой немного перебрали. И обе страшно одиноки…

Миллс высокомерно приподнимает бровь. Она слегка встрепана, помада размазалась но держится как всегда с воистину королевским достоинством. Эмме остаётся только завистливо вздыхать. С такой прямой спиной, не опуская головы Миллс взойдёт и на эшафот. А самый свирепый чиновник из властей штата мигом сникает стоит Регине посмотреть ему пристально в глаза… Королева поправляет причёску.

\- У тебя теперь есть родители, недавно родился маленький брат. Я сама не так давно обрела сестру. И Робин… У нас есть наш Генри, в конце концов.

\- Но только мы можем до конца понять друг друга…

Регина ёжится словно от холода, сжимается. Эмма обнимает подругу.

\- Тш-ш-ш-ш… Успокойся. Со мной ты можешь не притворяться. И скинуть на время свою броню.

Регина выдыхает и уже сама целует Эмму в губы. Сейчас отставная Злая Королева и мэр Сторибрука хочет одного — не думать ни о чём. Эмма целует Регину в ответ. Они обе не видят как округляются глаза у Генри, который хотел тайком пробраться на кухню и налить себе холодного сока. Обе его мамы ворчат по поводу недавно появившейся у Генри странной привычки — ледяной сок залпом. Даже Зелина выговаривает племяннику за это. Материнского инстинкта бывшей Злой Ведьмы хватает на всех с избытком. Достаётся даже Эмме. И Регине. Зелина считает, что она, как старшая сестра, должна, просто обязана!, делать замечания и поправлять младшую. Регина на это сердито ворчит и грозится отправить любимую сестрёнку назад в Страну Оз. Генри отступает назад к лестнице стараясь ступать как можно бесшумней и буквально взлетает к себе наверх. В гостиной было темно но телевизор ещё работает и в его свете Генри увидел достаточно чтобы понять происходящее между Региной и Эммой…

 _ **Утречком ясным… Прекрасное начало дня!**_

\- Оууу… - Эмма открывает глаза. Мутное утро. Или это у неё мутно в глазах? В голове работает бригада молотобойцев. - Моя голова… Дайте мне гномью кирку!

Свон лежит на диване в гостиной дома Миллс. Укрытая одеялом. Сама Регина уже одета и готова к выходу. Элегантна, свежа, улыбка на губах. Эмма смотрит на неё снизу вверх — в голове словно свинца налито.

\- Вот она настоящая магия… - голос у Эммы сел. Она, наконец, с большим трудом отрывает голову от подушки и садится на диване. - Мы с тобой выпили примерно одинаково но ты уже на ногах, а вот я…

\- Просто у меня стаж побольше твоего, Мисс Свон, - усмехается Миллс. Она ставит на журнальный столик стакан с водой и баночку аспирина и присаживается рядом. Эмма торопливо проглатывает таблетку и с облегчением выдыхает.

\- Мы опять вернулись к «Мисс Свон»?

Регина озабоченно хмурится.

\- Генри ещё дома…

Эмма представляет как выглядит она сейчас — опухшие глаза, растрёпанные волосы, запах изо рта и слегка краснеет от смущения. Она и так по утрам не выглядит розочкой, а уж после хорошей попойка как вчера... Жалкое, даже душераздирающее зрелище. Но Эмма ловит непривычно тёплый взгляд глаз Миллс и улыбается ей.

\- С добрым утром, милая…

Регина хмурится.

\- Всё что было вчера, Мисс Свон…

Эмма кладёт свою руку поверх руки Регины.

\- Давай вернёмся к Эмме? Всё останется в этих стенах. Я не такая болтушка как моя мать. И не сдала Нила хотя он, как я тогда думала, меня предал. Несмотря на все посулы следователя и уговоры адвоката…

Губы Регины кривит усмешка.

\- Тянет меня на криминальный элемент…

Эмма тихо смеётся.

\- У меня это наследственное… Мама бывшая разбойница…

\- И она была очень неплохой в своём деле, - серьёзно отмечает Регина. - Не раз уводила добычу у Робина…

\- С добрым утром, мамы…

Генри не спускался — буквально крался. В надежде, что никого не застанет внизу. Или хотя бы только одну из мам. И теперь старается не смотреть им обеим в глаза.

\- С добрым. Ты уже уходишь? Но ещё довольно рано! А завтрак? - Регина с подозрением смотрит на сына — тот продолжает упорно изучать пол под ногами.

\- Пройдусь. И перехвачу чего в кафетерии…

Генри буквально пулей вылетает за двери особняка. Регина вопросительно смотрит на Эмму, Эмма смотрит на Регину в ответ. До обеих доходит одновременно.

\- Он нас видел! - Эмма сидит на диване с открытым ртом. Регина, которая встала и было направилась к двери, обрушивается в стоящее рядом с диваном кресло.

\- Что будем делать?!

\- Сотрём память?

\- Не смешно, Мисс… Эмма.

\- Сегодня вечером мы с ним поговорим. Объясним всё.

Регина вздыхает:

\- Для начала нам самим придётся понять, объяснить себе, что мы теперь такое друг для друга…

Эмма, ласково улыбается Миллс, и гладит подругу по плечу.

\- Разберёмся. Мы со всем этим разберёмся...

 _ **Киллиан**_

\- Откуда ты знаешь?!

\- Генри…

\- О, чёрт… Весь в бабушку.

Губы Крюка кривятся в нехорошей усмешке.

\- Не вини пацана. Я увидел, что он чем то озабочен, расстроен, даже малость не в себе и вытянул из него правду. Так теперь ты и Миллс?

Эмма смотрит на Киллиана даже жалобно.

\- Пожалуйста, потише… У нашего Лероя не уши — локаторы. И язык, что помело. Не знаю… Мы вчера хорошо выпили, поплакались друг другу в жилетку и… Спонтанно. Я ещё сама в себя не пришла, не знаю на каком я свете…

Крюк не смотрит на Эмму и молчит. Смотрит в окно и наконец решается.

\- Я пойду…

\- Куда?

\- В море. Я же тебе говорил — это для меня лучшее лекарство… У тебя и у меня будет время подумать и когда ты разберёшься в себе — тогда и поговорим.

Он молча выходит за дверь. Эмма, сгорбившись, пристально, не поднимая глаз, изучает свои сжатые, до боли в ногтях кулаки и не видит как из-за своего стола, с горящими от неземного восторга глазами, выползает Лерой. Он тихо шепчется о чём то с Весельчаком. Чихун чихает заметно громче и чаще обычного. Ворчун так возбуждён, что даже Бабушка выходит из-за стойки выяснить, что такое случилось. К группе слушателей стягиваются остальные посетители трактира. Лерой и прочие любители сплетен с опаской оглядываются на Эмму но та, погружённая в свои мысли, не обращает на них внимания. Молча встаёт со своего места и провожаемая пристальными взглядами, что буквально прожигают ей спину, выходит на улицу.

 _ **Снежка**_

\- Это такая изощрённая месть мне?

Регина хмурится. Она сейчас вся в работе — треклятые бумаги! И Снежка буквально врывается в кабинет — с маленьким Нилом на руках и не спрашивая разрешения плюхается в кресло. Что с разбойницы взять… Пусть даже с бывшей.

\- Ты о чём, Мэри Маргарет?

Снежка смотрит на Миллс с нескрываемой неприязнью.

\- Ты знаешь о чём! О тебе и Эмме.

Регина отрывается от бумаг.

\- Эмма таки проболталась! Яблочко от яблони…

Снежка мотает головой.

\- Нет. Генри. Он вас видел. А потом его перехватил Крюк. И вытряс из парня правду… Переговорил с Эммой на повышенных тонах, а нашего Лероя ты знаешь… У него всегда ушки на макушке.

Регина вздыхает.

\- Знаю… Будь я всё ещё Злой Королевой вырвала бы ему его длинный язык…

Снежка упряма.

\- Так всё-таки?

Регина вздыхает.

\- Сама ещё не знаю… Голова кругом…

Мэри Маргарет поднимается из кресла.

\- Ты её хоть любишь? Мою дочь.

Регина улыбается такой неожиданно беспомощной улыбкой.

\- Дай мне время… Прийти в себя. Я ещё сама не поняла на каком я свете…

Снежка зло усмехается.

\- Обидишь мою дочь — окажешься на том!

Регина смеётся.

\- Узнаю старую добрую Белоснежку! Разбойницу и главаря повстанцев. У тебя всё, Мэри Маргарет? Прорва работы…

Снежка фырчит как рассерженный ёж и выходит, а Регина пытается прийти в себя и зарывается в бумаги с головой.

 _ **Хоппер.**_

\- Регина, я слышал новости. Это правда? Ты не хочешь поговорить о случившемся?

Миллс вздыхает. Сверчок светлый, в сущности, человек. Почти ангел. Даже Кора не стала его убивать. Во всяком случае сразу. Поэтому Регина по возможности сдерживается. И говорит как можно спокойней.

\- Пока нет, Доктор Хоппер. Арчи, дайте мне время. Подумать самой… Самой разобраться в себе… Во всём...

\- Хорошо. Ты знаешь где меня найти, Регина.

Регина прощается с Арчи, кладёт телефонную трубку и трёт виски.

 _ **Белль**_

\- Вот только тебя мне тут не хватало! - Регина почти рычит на дражайшую супругу Мистера Голда. - И где твой муж? Мне и его ждать с визитом?

Белль вздыхает. Она понимает — Регина на взводе. Сегодня у сплетников Cторибрука просто праздничный день.

\- Нет. Мы оба решили, что лучше мне одной. И я по поводу тебя и Эммы но не совсем.

Регина немного успокаивается и удивлённо спрашивает:

\- Как это?

Белль молча кладёт на стол перед Региной увесистый том. Регина хмурится.

\- Что это?

Белль садится в кресло и начинает без предисловий.

\- Вы обе могущественные волшебницы. Колдуньи. Тёмная и Светлая магия. И ваша эмоциональная связь… Короче, она будет оказывать и уже оказывает большое влияние на реальность. Ты же отлично знаешь, что магия неразрывно связана с эмоциями, это эмоциональный акт, а теперь ваши силы связаны, переплетены… Вы должны быть очень осторожны — Румпель по настоящему встревожен…

Регина, хмурясь, изучает книгу.

\- Передай мою благодарность Голду. За предупреждение. Что он хочет за эту услугу?

Белль вздыхает.

\- Ничего. Сделать всё чтобы вы не перевернули весь город вверх тормашками и в его интересах. Чтобы было всё под контролем. Ваша магия. Ваша сила, могущество. Просто поговори с Эммой об этом…

\- Хорошо. Договорились.

 _ **Генри**_

\- Теперь у меня по настоящему две мамы…

\- И как ты, пацан? - интересуется Эмма.

Они втроём — она, Регина и между ними Генри сидят на диване в гостиной дома Миллс.

\- Пока ещё не привык, - признаётся Генри.

\- Привыкнешь, - усмехается Регина. - И нам придётся таки узаконить наш статус. Во имя всеобщего магического спокойствия.

\- А мне понравилось Северное сияние… - улыбается Генри.

\- Но три ночи сряду — это уже перебор! - ворчит Регина.

\- Но ты вроде не жаловалась! - смеётся Эмма.

Генри заметно краснеет. Регина звонко хохочет.

\- И когда будет свадьба? - спрашивает Генри у двух своих матерей.

Эмма откидывается на спинку дивана.

\- Осенью.

\- И я буду организатором! - объявляет Зелина, появляясь на пороге кухни с маленькой Робин на руках. Эмма закатывает глаза.

\- Всё же будет зелёным! Абсолютно всё!

Зелина опускается в кресло с малышкой на руках. И заявляет почти обиженно.

\- Это очень хороший цвет!

Регина уже просто лопается от смеха. Сгибается в пополам и чуть не стукается лбом о журнальный столик. Потом выпрямляется, вытирает проступившие на глазах слёзы и говорит с самым серьёзным видом:

\- Теперь осталось составить список приглашённых…

\- Я буду со своей девушкой! - объявляет Генри.

Четыре пары глаз с любопытством смотрят на него. Первой отмирает Эмма.

\- Растёшь, пацан!

Регина одобрительно кивает.

\- Устроим настоящий бал!

 _ **Осенью.**_

\- Но ты же всю жизнь мечтал увидеть меня танцующей на балу и, конечно, на собственной свадьбе, папа!

Прекрасный вздыхает.

\- Но ты вступаешь в брак со Злой Королевой!

\- Бывшей. И меня тоже не назовёшь такой уж доброй — я ведь была Тёмной. И много чего натворила за свою жизнь… И… Я её люблю. Мы любим друг друга.

\- Главное чтобы ты была счастлива, дочь…

Эмма грустно улыбается и обнимает Дэвида.

\- Ты говоришь как настоящий отец…

Прекрасный смеётся.

\- А я какой по твоему? Игрушечный что-ли?

\- Ты знаешь о чём я… Выглядишь моим ровесником… А должен бы быть, к примеру, толстеньким, с пузечком, лысенький и мама с сединой в волосах… А в реальности мы с ней спокойно сойдём за родных сестёр — причём она за младшую...

\- Это Сторибрук, Эмма…

Эмма вздыхает.

\- Уф… Я когда-нибудь к этому привыкну. Ну что — пора?

В роли посажённого отца со стороны Регины был Лерой.


	2. НОВАЯ ЖИЗНЬ ГЕНРИ

_**у Прекрасных**_

\- Как ты? - Снежка так странно смотрит на внука и этот её тон… Генри недовольно морщится.

\- Опять… Вы все сговорились что ли? Разговариваете со мной так словно я смертельно болен или кто-то умер!

\- Просто ты так давно не заходил… - Снежка заметно смущенна. - Прости… Ну как тебе живётся с двумя мамами?

Генри задумывается — как объяснить?

\- Раньше, я сбегал от Регины к Эмме и все эти наши операции… Это было так здорово! Я всегда был между Эммой и Региной — в самом начале они враждовали из-за меня, потом они объединились ради меня, вместе спасали меня от моего же собственного прадеда — Питера Пена… Я был всегда в центре. А теперь… Теперь они вместе уже не из-за меня и я оказался немного в стороне, сам по себе, - Генри улыбается. - И они уже не как добрый следователь-злой следователь. Они объединились. И это довольно непривычно, даже странно… У меня же ни когда не было отца — с Нилом я пробыл совсем немного…

Генри грустно вздыхает. Дэвид ободряюще улыбается внуку.

\- Если что — обращайся.

\- Ладно… Теперь у меня действительно две мамы. И ещё тётя Зелина. Какое то женское царство… И никуда не спрячешься от Регины — ведь Эмма почти всегда с ней заодно, во всём с ней согласна и они всё время вместе. Тем более, что Эмма не такая опытная... в воспитании детей. А ещё отец моей подруги — мы даже не можем просто остаться наедине — он всегда где-то рядом и тоже считает своим долгом поучать меня… Раньше я был почти всегда один — теперь вокруг слишком много народу… Мои мамы скоро задушат меня в объятиях, отец моей девушки плевать хотел, что на дворе XXI-век и не даёт нам побыть наедине и про Крюка не слуху не духу…

 _ **на берегу**_

Эмма подходит к сыну и кладёт ему руку на плечо. Генри даже не оборачивается. Он продолжает смотреть на море — солнце уже клонится к закату.

\- Ты скучаешь без него? - спрашивает Эмма.

\- А ты нет?

\- Я первая спросила, - грустно улыбается Свон.

\- Без него в городе стало как-то… пустовато…

\- Это да…

\- Ты его всё ещё любишь?

Эмма качает головой.

\- Не так как Регину. Как друга. Мне его не хватает…

Генри щурится — солнце бьёт в глаза. И ветер.

\- Он учил меня держать штурвал. Морскому делу. И рассказывал про отца, про Нила…

\- Я тоже могу рассказать тебе про Нила.

Тёмный. Тоже смотрит на закат.

\- Про то каким он был в детстве?

Губы Голда кривит усмешка.

\- Не только.

Он постукивает указательным пальцем по собственному лбу.

\- Ты же должна помнить — мы долгое время были одним целым, - Голд поворачивается к Эмме. - И многие его воспоминания стали и моими. Тебе тоже будет интересно, дорогуша… Когда соберёшься с силами и решишься — ты только скажи… И мы поговорим.

Эмма молча кивает. Все трое стоят и смотрят на закатное небо. Голд нарушает затянувшееся молчание.

\- Мне тоже не хватает нашего пирата.

Эмма только иронично хмыкает на это.

\- Не веришь, дорогуша? А зря… Он ведь столько лет преследовал меня. Мы века были врагами, а взаимная ненависть даже крепче дружеских уз. И он спасал моего сына от Питера Пена — рискуя собственной жизнью прятал на своём корабле. Я ненавидел Крюка но и всегда уважал его.

\- Ты знаешь где он? - спрашивает Эмма. Она и Генри пристально смотрят на Тёмного, а он хорошо помнит, что оба чувствуют, когда им лгут.

\- Последнее, что я о нём слышал — он был в Неверленде.

Теперь и Генри и Эмма глядят на Голда с заметной тревогой, напряжённо. Тёмный говорит с лёгкой усмешкой:

\- Там, конечно, небезопасно (а где не опасно? В каких мирах? Зачарованный Лес тоже мало подходит для беспечных прогулок и пикничков на природе) но самую опасную тварь мы оттуда изгнали — Питера Пена и его Потерянных мальчиков. Не думаю, что сейчас Крюк осел где-то на берегу…

Эмма прищуривается.

\- Что ты этим хочешь сказать, "дорогуша"?

Тёмный издаёт короткий смешок.

\- Русалки способны к путешествиям между мирами. А твоя мать и Ариэль давние подруги. Напиши письмо и попроси Русалочку — думаю она способна найти корабль твоего друга и передаст послание.

Тёмный уходит. Ветер становится заметно холодней и резче. Быстро темнеет. Эмма поднимает воротник, она и Генри тоже уходят.


End file.
